


On another reality

by RachelLC789



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x13, Angst, F/F, Fix It, SuperCorp, They were married, i don't care, not that angst but still sad, the CW makes me write fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelLC789/pseuds/RachelLC789
Summary: The conversation between Kara and Lena on 5x13 made me sad so this is how I think it should have gone.It's still sad tho.Who needs cannon when you have fanfiction.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264





	On another reality

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a 5x13 fix-it. I was sad and just watched La La Land. Have fun!

Lena wasn't expecting Kara to show up so late but she'd always leave the balcony door open anyway. She couldn't sleep, again. It was the third night she would go without sleep and all she could feel was exhaustion. Lena was tired of putting her walls back up, part of her wondered if it was really necessary if she knew Kara could break them at any moment. 

She was also very skeptical about working with Lex. They could say whatever but Lena Luthor was no fool and she sure would never be betrayed by her brother again. That is why she didn't even trust him in the first place, but to not trust the one you're working with was tiring.

Truth was Lena was cornered. On one side there was Lex, the brother she did not trust, asking her to work alongside him. On the other side there was Kara, the recently found super she did not trust, asking her to give her another chance.

Lena would tell herself she chose Lex because he was family, but deep down she knew that was a shallow lie. She chose Lex because it was easy. It was easy to stand in front of him and lie. She could never do the same to Kara.

It was after some hours of lying in bed chasing sleep and escaping to thoughts about Kara of Lex, Lena decided to give up and just get out of bed.

Then Kara arrived. She had the Supergirl suit on and for a split second Lena thought she was there to fight her, but then she saw something shinning through her cheeks. Supergirl was crying. On her balcony. At 4 am. Lena had only get up to get some tea, she did not have the energy to yell at Kara at the moment. 

They stood there staring at each other. It seemed Kara didn't plan what to do after finding Lena and Lena wasn't sure what to do with the whole situation. Kara was fragile, Lena couldn't kick her out, it would be just... cruel. 

\- Hm.... - Lena tried to be somewhat friendly- do you need anything ?

Kara didn't move. Perhaps she was sleepwalking and flying and crying. Or maybe she was drunk. Can kryptonians get drunk ? Lena decided to try again before calling the DEO to pick Supergirl up.

\- Do you want some tea ?

Kara looked up. The tears were more visible now. Lena felt her stomach drop. She held herself from running to Kara and comforting her, holding her until all the pain was gone. Lena pretended she didn't want to give all that hurt to herself só Kara would be fine. Of course not. Lena didn't care. Kara betrayed her. She deserves this. Her pain didn't bother Lena at all. Or something like that.

\- ...I'd like some. - Kara said with a fragile voice, avoiding Lena's eyes.

Okay, so maybe Kara's pain did bother Lena, a lot. She had never seen Kara like that. She looked defeated. Lena gestured for Kara to come in and felt the kryptonian's presence get closed as she prepared the tea.

\- What are you doing here Kara ? - Lena tried to say with a sympathetic voice as she handled her the cup of tea.

\- I visited an alternate reality today.

\- That bad, hm ? - Lena tried to force humor but it sounded a bit more concerned than she expected.

\- It was. - Kara looked at Lena, tears not dry yet - You killed me.

And for the second time on the night, Lena felt her stomach drop. Kill. Killer. Murder Kara Danvers. Supergirl. Death. Villain. Luthor. 

\- W-what... I- I don't - Lena took some steps back feeling tears streaming down her face. Tears that weighed down on her heart. 

Kara stayed still. Staring the full cup of tea. Unable to look at Lena. 

\- I didn't mind - Kara took a deep breath - I didn't mind.

\- ...W-what ? - Lena was still far from Kara. Like a monster trying to save a victim from itself.

\- I didn't mind that you killed me. 

\- Kara...

\- I didn't mind that you killed me because of all the deaths in the world, I'd choose to die by your side. Even if you are the one killing me.

\- Kara, I would never. - Lena got closer trying to capture Kara's eyes - I could never do it.

Kara took a deep breath. The blonde needed this reassurance. Something to remind her that this Lena wasn't the one that had fired kryptonite. This Lena wasn't that Lena. This Lena cried at the thought of killing Kara. This Lena was the one Kara knew it was worth fighting for.

\- In that reality we were never friends.

\- I'm not lying when I say you did make me a better person, Kara - Lena turned her face away. Fuck! Where was all her rage ? 

\- That wasn't the only reality I visited.

Lena really knew she shouldn't ask. It was almost 5 am now. Kara was fragile and would probably regret telling her about this mission to other realities or whatever that was. She also knew she shouldn't know about possible outcomes by changing the past because it was too tempting to go and change it. But damn, curiosity is always stronger than rationality.

\- How were the others ?

\- In the first, I told you about Supergirl and then I died because you weren't there to save me. In the second, I told you about Supergirl and then you died because you were there to save me.

Lena stared at floor.

\- So one of us always dies. 

\- Not always.

\- Not always ?

\- But something awful always happens.

Lena knew she shouldn't ask. Kara didn't even bring up. Maybe Lena wasn't supposed to know. Damn, wasn't curiosity an infuriating little thing ?

\- When did neither of us die ?

Kara let out a sigh. Her eyes didn't carry the same sadness anymore, they were falling for nostalgia now.

\- I told you who I was before we were even friends. 

Lena knew she shouldn't ask. She shouldn't. It would be wrong. She truly shouldn't.

\- What happened ?

Kara let out a small smile that was still noticed by Lena.

\- You were intimidated to tell my secret identity on court. You plead the fifth.

\- Well, that is just stupid, one can only plead the fifth if to protect themselves or their spouses.

Kara looked at her and when it clicked, Lena could feel the blood rising to her head. Not from anger, just pure mortification.

\- Oh. - Was all Lena could say.

\- Oh. - Kara agreed, tears finally dry.

They stayed in silence for a while. Both thinking of the possibilities that could once be their present but now were nothing but an unknown road on the past.

\- I... Kara, why did you visited these realities ?

\- I needed to know if I could have done more. I... I couldn't stop thinking if there was some other way to tell you about Supergirl without hurting you so much. 

Lena could feel Kara's regret. She could feel it ever since Kara told her her secret identity. It was palpable. Lena understood Kara's pain, her effort to try and make things right, her trip to other realities and possibilities to right her wrongs. The same way Kara understood Lena's pain, her necessity to cut her away, to build her walls back again as fast she could. Both of them were flawed and they didn't blame each other for that.

\- I will find a way to forgive you - Lena explored Kara's face, searching for hope. - I promise.

\- I believe you. - Kara whispered

The sun was rising through the balcony.  
Slowly, Kara took Lena's hands with hers and there they stayed. Feeling all of each other with that simple touch. Perhaps glad that in this reality they were side by side. Perhaps sad that holding hands were as close as they would get. At least for now.


End file.
